


First Day Of Fall

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Series: Fantober 2020 [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: It's the first of October, the official start of the Halloween season and Meredith suggests the interns decorate the house for Halloween.
Series: Fantober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949287
Kudos: 9





	First Day Of Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I know this is a little different from what I usually post but this year I've decided to take part in Fantober :) I found a list of prompts on Tumblr posted by the account galileojones so go check out their post if you want to know what to expect! Each prompt will be filled with a Grey's fic so you can expect a lot this month! I can't guarantee that I will be able to post each day but I will try my best! The fics will range from drabbles like this to more my normal length of work with a mix of ships and characters :) I hope you enjoy the fics this month! 
> 
> Prompt 1: The First Day of Fall

It was an unreasonable time in the morning and the interns were crowded around in the locker getting ready for morning rounds. The sky outside was dark and stormy with the threat of rain but Meredith felt it was fitting. It was the first of October and the official start to the Halloween season, one of Meredith's favourite times of the year.

"I'm just saying it's October first, I think we should put up Halloween decorations." Meredith shrugged pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she closed her locker door.

"I thought you didn't like the holidays," Izzie questioned. She had taken a seat on the bench behind Meredith and was now pulling on her white lab coat.

"I don't normally because all the other holidays are bright and bubbly and all about being around other people and family. They're all about giving and dinners with far too many people. Halloween, on the other hand, is about going out at night, eating candy all day and watching horror movies. That I can get behind. I just really like Halloween" Meredith explained.

"Please." Cristina snorted. "You mean you like getting to be your dark and twisty self, wearing all black clothing and hiding from the real world and calling it an aesthetic for a month?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Meredith laughed. Cristina knew her too well and could always see straight through to what she really meant.

"I mean I think decorating for Halloween sounds like fun," George said walking over to stand with the rest of the group.

"Yeah and I've got nothing better to do." Alex had now appeared beside the rest of the group and leaning back against Cristina's locker.

"So do you guys want to swing by the house after work then?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah sure." Everyone agreed.

~~~

Meredith unlocked the front door and stepped in out of the cold air outside. The changing of the seasons was bringing in the bite to the wind that was all too familiar in Seattle. She loved this time of year, it was an excuse to spend all of her time outside of the hospital wrapped in sweaters and blankets so big she felt like she was drowning in them. The hall was filled with the overwhelming scent of pumpkin spice and something else that Meredith couldn't quite place her finger on but had that classic autumn scent. 

She could hear muffled conversation coming from down the hall as she hung her coat up on the rack in the hall. Following the sound down the corridor, she found Izzie and George together in the kitchen. George was sitting on the kitchen counter next to Izzie who had just pulled an apple pie out of the oven.

"Mer you're home!" Izzie greeted her with a warm smile as she set the pie down to cool. "I thought we could use some snacks for decorating and well since everything else is going to be pumpkin-themed I thought I'd go apple."

"It smells amazing Iz," Meredith said walking over to grab a leftover slice of apple off the counter.

"There's ice cream in the freezer still right?" George asked.

"Yeah." Izzie nodded. "I made sure before I started baking."

Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the front door. Meredith made her way through the house and pulled open the front door. Cristina and Alex were standing on the front porch both wrapped up in warm coats but even still they looked cold. Cristina had a brown paper bag in her hand and Alex had a ridiculously sized pumpkin in his arms.

"Come inside." Meredith gestured for them to follow her as she turned around and walked back into the house.

"Here," Cristina said pulling a bottle of cinnamon flavoured tequila out of the paper bag. "I thought since you've gone all festive on us you might appreciate this."

"Yeah, and I got this big ass pumpkin from some pumpkin patch a patient told me about. It was surprisingly cheap. I thought maybe we could carve it and Izzie could use the guts for like, cooking or something." Alex seemed almost proud of his bargain he had found on his way here.

"That's a great idea, Alex, I'm sure Izzie could find some use for them. And thank you, Cristina, I certainly do appreciate that. You can leave them both down in the kitchen." 

"Dude, what is that?" George asked as he spotted the pumpkin Alex was carrying into the kitchen.

"It's a pumpkin? Thought that was pretty obvious." Alex snarked.

"That is the biggest pumpkin I have ever seen." Izzy laughed with a slight shake of her head.

"Is that pie?" Cristina dropped the bottle of tequila down on the counter before making a beeline straight for the pie.

"Hey! Hands off. It's not cool yet."

There was a collective laugh at the disappointed look on Cristina's face. Meredith pulled glasses for everyone out of the cupboard as they all took their seats in various places around the kitchen and quickly fell into conversation. It was going to be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr @ThatWinchesterGirl67, feel free to chat with me or send me some requests!


End file.
